The invention relates to carpet installation and other jobs involving the use of nails by a worker.
Presently carpet installers use the carpet nails by taking them individually from the box from which they were purchased. This box has to be periodically slid along the carpet work surface to keep the installer supplied with nails. Occasionally the carpet installer will keep the carpet nails in a pocket but this system is cumbersome and also makes holes in their pockets.
Carpenters and framers also require a considerable number of nails while performing their work. Sometime they keep the nails in a pocket of their tool-belt but this is not entirely satisfactory. When the workers take the nails directly from the box from which they were purchased, time is lost moving the box along the work area.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination nail bag and open top container that can be detachably worn on the belt of a carpet installer, framer, etc.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination nail bag and open top container that allows the nails to be freely transferred from the interior of the nail bag to the inside of the open top container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination nail bag and open top container that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination nail bag and open top container formed from detachable components that allow individual components to be replaced should they become damaged.